


King With No Crown

by PoisonousDesire



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonousDesire/pseuds/PoisonousDesire
Summary: Noctis and his group of bodyguards are heading to Spira, a place where the newly found "eternal calm" is rumored to bring peace. Since the destruction of his home and the murder of his father, Noctis has no choice but to run.Along the way, this unlikely group meets two young princesses in disguise, running from the horrors they experienced at the castle. Their journey is unlike any other, and the two groups collide.Sparks fly and new relationships forge...but can they last? Or will Noctis's quest to regain his home and his crown cast away the first true love he has known?(Also includes Prompto and Rikku because I love them as a couple!)





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this anymore," Rikku's hands were pressed against her temples. "Lightning, we need to run. We've been enduring this Hell for three years."

"And where are we going to go?" Lightning asked, her gaze focused on the outside of the castle. "How would we sneak past these guards? They keep too close an eye on us. They would notice us right away."

"Not if we're disguised." Rikku stood up, determined. "We'll pretend we're boys and leave the castle. We'll just run until we are far away from here."

Lightning turned to her. "That plan is absurd. How can you be certain we wouldn't be caught? Can you imagine the consequences if we do?"

"I don't care. We have to leave, Light. I can't take this any longer. And I know you cant, either. So why are you being so resistant to leaving?"

"I'm not resistant, I just don't want anymore bad things to happen to us."

"They wont, if you just follow my lead." She threw on a long, loose cloak over her clothes, tucking her hair securely in the hood. She took a belt and tied it around her waist, making sure that the chest region was loose.

Once the disguise was completed, Rikku led her sister out into the cool air. She walked cautiously passed the guards, who paid them little mind. They cared not for the boys in the castle.

The girls walked a bit before entering the woods. Rikku crept along, being careful in case any guards were lingering beyond the castle walls. 

"I think we're good now," she told Lightning. A small distance away, she saw the faint glow of a campfire.

***********************

Noctis was annoyed.

Not that his annoyance wasn't expected. Noctis was annoyed at least four times a day.

"Ignis, we don't have time for this. Go to bed." He was frustrated with his friends. Lately they had decided that their week long journey required them to stay up until the sun came up from behind the trees. And, for some reason Noctis couldn't fathom, they had to be obnoxiously loud.

"Since when did you become the curfew setter?" Gladio asked, a slight twinge of superiority detected in his voice.

"I'm not setting a curfew. You guys are going to alert the entire province that we are here."

A stick cracked behind them, and Noctis jumped up and looked behind him. Two quite young looking boys were standing there, looking absolutely terrified.

"Who the fuck are you?"


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

Rikku's eyes went wide. She hadn't expected to wander into a camp with a bunch of boys.

The fire was blazing, the color of the flames reflecting off the pale skin of the four young men seated around the fire. She scrambled for something to say, trying to make her voice as masculine as possible.

"I'm Ricky and this is my brother Light, we are running from the castle and we accidentally wandered on your camp. We can go." She turned quickly.

"Hey, wait." Noctis sounded intrigued and for a minute, Rikku was a bit worried. He had a tone of interest in his voice, and she was scared for a second. It reminded her of the men in the castle, when they would use her and her sister for their own pleasures.

Bottom line---they did not trust men.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you just stay here, with us? We are running away, too. It would be safer to travel in numbers and also, having only one campfire is a better idea than making another and giving the guards a reason to be suspicious."

There was a slight moment of hesitation on Rikku's part. She looked at Lightning, who nodded slightly. 

"Well, all right. Thank you for the offer. We won't stay long." They walked to the edge of the camp and sat on a fallen long. Rikku took the time to survey the boys.

The boy that had been talking to them had soft black hair that was falling into his gray eyes. He was cute,but he had an air of arrogance about him.

On his right was a blonde boy, quite attractive with bright blue eyes and an array of freckles. Rikku immediately thought he was very cute, and her ideal type, if she ever had a boyfriend, he would be what she would go for.

Well, him or the other guy, the really tall buff guy with black hair and dark eyes. Tattoos creeped up his arms, and his voice was deep enough to make Rikku tense up. Okay, so he was hot. What the fuck ever.

The other boy was quieter, more brooding. He had glasses but he had nice eyes. His hair was a light brown, and he carried the aura of the protector of the group. His response to the two joining them had been a faint smile.

"I'm Noctis, and this is Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis," the dark haired gray eyed boy said. "Glad to have you aboard."

Lightning had stayed quiet, but Rikku knew it was because she was taking in her surroundings. She didn't trust any of the guys, but so far, their disguises were seeming to work.

"We'd better get some sleep," she said. "It has been a long day."

"There's some extra bedrolls in the tent," the blond boy, Prompto, said. "Make yourselves comfortable."

"We are all going to sleep in one tent?" Lightning asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"Yes, why? Just don't get close to Noctis. He is a cuddler."

"What? Shut up, Prompto, no I'm not!"

"Right. That's why I've woken up with you all up on me, because you're not a cuddler."

"You're not the only victim," Ignis added. "I too have fallen victim to Noctis's Night Cuddles."

Rikku wanted to giggle, but she kept her composure. She rolled out the beds for herself and Lightning, and they settled down to sleep.

************

When Rikku opened her eyes, she was surprised to see sunlight coming in from the side of the tent. She hadn't woken up to sunlight in a very long time.

Sitting up, she couldn't help but smile at the line of sleeping bodies. Noctis was at the furthest end, clutching a pillow. Prompto's cuddling joke must have been right.

Ignis wasn't in the tent, so Rikku figured he was the reason for the smell of food coming from outside. Prompto and Gladio were laying a bit awkwardly next to each other, with enough distance in between them and Lightning. Gladio, of course, had discarded his shirt, and Rikku couldn't help but check him out, much to her shame.

Boys will be boys, she thought as she stepped into the sunlight.

She had been correct about Ignis cooking breakfast. And it smelled quite delightful. Rikku couldn't wait to try it. In all honesty, she was starving.

There was one other issue. She really had to use the restroom, but she was not about to make that known. She had witnessed the guys just walk a few steps from camp and relieve themselves. One of the pleasures of having a penis, she figured. But she wouldn't let her cover be blown that easily. Hell no!

"Good morning," Ignis told her, his voice flat but also strangely cheerful. "I hope you slept fine, amid all that snoring and cuddle advances."

Rikku let a small chuckle escape her lips. "I actually didn't hear any snoring, and no one tried to cuddle me. I slept pretty well, actually. No nightmares this time." She took a seat in one of the chairs, trying to ignore the increasing pressure on her bladder. She concentrated on thinking of everything except liquids, and to her shame, the only thought that formed in her mind to distract her was Gladio.

A few minutes later, the tent opened and Prompto poked his head out, his eyes lighting up when he saw Ignis cooking. "All right, Iggy! You know just how to cheer a guy up!"

"With breakfast?" Ignis said. "As if breakfast isn't a daily routine for us."

"Yeah, well, let me be cheerful, okay?" He smiled at Rikku. "Sleep okay?"

"Actually, yes," she answered. "Nightmare free, and I fell asleep rather quickly. I haven't had a good night's sleep in a really long time."

"Was it tough, leaving your home?" He asked. "It's hard on all of us, though the other guys won't admit that as freely as I will. I like travelling with them, because it's a lot of fun, but at the same time, we are all a bit homesick."

"It wasn't really too hard," Rikku answered. "There were a lot of bad things going on at the time, so I just decided it was time for my sister and I to be free. We escaped while we could, and I don't think I would ever go back unless something really terrible happened to me, and I would have nowhere to go."

"What happened?" Prompto asked.

"It's a long and rather boring story," Rikku answered quickly, fidgeting in her seat to ignore her bladder practically screaming at her. 

"Oh. Well, if you ever decide to tell it, I'm all ears."

Gladio was next to emerge, causing Rikku to blush lightly and look away. She focused on the fire now. The flames were small right now, and the embers were lit. She jumped up suddenly. "I will go get some firewood," she announced, disappearing into the woods.

*************************************

After relieving herself, Rikku returned to the camp with an armful of wood. Lightning and Noctis were awake now, busily stuffing their faces. Happily, Rikku helped herself to the food. 

"So we're moving on again today, about mid afternoon," Noctis announced. "I suggest everyone be well rested and fed. We'll actually get a room tonight but we are going to be driving for a few hours."

"You have a car?" Rikku asked, incredulous.

"Yes, but...there is a slight problem. One of you may be able to sit in the middle in the backseat, but the other will have to sit either on someone's lap or ride in the trunk," Gladio answered before Noctis could.

"That won't be awkward, having another dude on your lap?" Lightning asked.

"It doesn't really matter either way. You do what you gotta do. The goal is to get to Spira, and if you two are gonna be travelling with us, just have the smaller one of you sit on Prompto's lap up front or on someone in the backseat. Not like anyone is gonna mind, or care."

"True." Lightning pursed her lips for a split second. "Well, that's fine then, so long as we all get to where we need to go."

Of course Rikku was going to be stuck sitting on someone's lap. How fucking awkward. She hoped she wouldn't give away their secret, but then realized she wouldn't. "Yeah, it's just riding in a car, a guy sitting on another's guys lap. Not gay at all."

"Not any more gay than Noctis trying to cuddle everything that moves in his sleep," Prompto answered, with a laugh.

"Fuck off, Prompto. Or I'm gonna make you sit on Gladio's lap."

"I don't think Gladio is worthy of the blessing of me sitting on his lap."

Gladio rolled his eyes. "You two are so stupid," he announced. "Hurry up and eat so we can get a move on."

Rikku was not looking forward to that car ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr name is now promptosqueen. Follow me for some badass Final Fantasy content. I also take imagine requests on there :)
> 
> tumblr: promptosqueen  
> Wattpad: TheCaptainHydra


	3. Haunted By Memories.

Lightning felt bad for Rikku. 

Being the smallest of the group, she was singled out for the whole "sitting on the lap" ordeal. Lightning was secretly glad she had got out of that, but she also felt slightly bad for Rikku. 

In the castle, the men there had given Rikku extra special attention that she did not want, and it was understandable that Rikku didn't trust guys. It was just their luck they wandered into a camp full of guys. At least this group wasn't prying, or disrespectful, or rude. They had kept their distance, and hadn't pressed the girls for any information. Lightning wasn't uncomfortable at all, strangely enough, but that was probably due to their disguise, being dressed as boys.

They were pulling it off pretty well.

There was a slight argument over who was going to drive, and finally Ignis was chosen to drive the car. The prince, Noctis, was told he could not drive because he would crash the car, and Lightning had to smile at that. And, as much as she hated to admit it, that prince was actually pretty damn cute.

Rikku awkwardly climbed on the big guys lap, and they headed down the road. Lightning held her hood so that the sudden air rushing by them wouldn't knock it over, revealing her secret. What kind of guy had long, pink hair?

Lightning and Rikku were being very vague about their past, which was fine, in Lightning's eyes. They didn't owe anyone an explanation. But the castle had been such a terrible time. For two years, the guards had raped and abused the two girls behind closed doors, and no one had done a thing to stop it. They were to terrified to try and run away, and too young to know any better, really. So two years later, here they were. Lightning was proud of Rikku for finally having the courage to leave that horrid place, and for pushing her sister to leave as well. 

Out of all the guards there, only two had tried to protect the girls. Lightning didn't know much about them except their names. When those two were around, the guards didn't touch the girls, and she was grateful for that. But one day, they stopped coming, and the attacks became more and more frequent, until they were just a part of the monotonous routine of the days. 

If they had waited any longer, Lightning was afraid that her sister might try to do something drastic, like end her life. And after losing everything, Lightning could not lose her sister. Rikku was the only thing she had left, and she would not let anything happen to her. Though, at the castle, Lightning had been powerless. Here, she could protect her sister, and freedom was definitely worth it. As the dark haired guard had quoted to her at one point, "The price of freedom is steep." It was, but it was so worth it.

"So, have you two ever journeyed beyond the castle grounds?" Prompto asked, getting on his knees and turning in his seat to face them. Ignis responded with a disapproving frown and an impatient shake of his head.

"No, we never had a chance to travel. My sis--brother and I were kept under lock and key at the castle, so we were limited to a certain wing of the castle. We never got to leave, and we usually woke up in darkness, because the window didn't allow much light in the room at all. We never knew the time of day."

"Wow, that's awful!" He sympathized. "Well, I'm glad you're happier here. If you stick with us, you'll be able to see the whole world, maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Spira is the goal, but it's basically on the other side of the world, and we have quite a few stops in mind before we make it there. So you two have a chance to see things you've never seen before."

"I've never seen the sea," Rikku answered despondently. "I have always wanted to, but I have never seen the ocean. I have heard people talk about it, though. They say the Sun shines on the surface of the water and causes it to sparkle, and it is actually a beautiful sight."

"I absolutely have to show you the sea!" Prompto was beside himself. "We can all take a picture at the water's edge, at Goldin Quay. What do you think?"

"Pictures?" Lightning asked.

"Oh. Yes. I love taking pictures, and I take quite a few any chance I get. So don't be surprised if I get some snapshots of you two in the group."

"You won't want us in the shot, trust me," Rikku said, trying to laugh it off. Lightning heard the nervousness in her sister's voice. Both of them were nervous about being caught as girls. They didn't know how these boys would react to knowing the truth. Better not to take that risk.

"Why not? You're part of the group now, it wouldn't be right to not include you." Prompto gave them a smile, and then turned back to sit in the seat.

Lightning had Noctis sitting next to her, and she was quite wary of his presence. It didn't help that he was cute. He had thrown his arms over the back of the seats, as if he was cradling them. He had nice eyes under all that hair, and Lightning would have pursued him as a boyfriend had she known him before. And if she wasn't terrified of men.

The car was parked outside a small city, and a pretty blonde girl came marching up. She eyed up both Lightning and Rikku, and Lightning caught a certain look in her eye. 

"Hey boys!" She said cheerfully. "Now, which one of you is the prince?"

Noctis stood up, kind of awkwardly. "That would be me."

"Funny. I thought you'd be taller," Cindy teased. "But no worries there! What can I do you for?"

"We just need a place for tonight, and maybe you can check out the Regalia and make sure everything is in order," Ignis said politely.

Cindy nodded. "Of course! Absolutely! Paw Paw will take a look at this with me, and that trailer over yonder can be used for you tonight...although, since there are six of you, you might want to get these two their own room."

Lightning met Cindy's eyes at that moment and knew that she knew. How? Could it really be seen through the disguise? She began to panic, just a little.

As the guys carried their things over to the trailer, Cindy stepped closer to Lightning. "Don't worry, us women just have a way of noticing these things. Your secret is safe with me."

************

"You're sure she knew?" Rikku asked Lightning, coming out of the bathroom, drying her hair.

Noctis had been convinced by Gladio to rent a room for them separately, and Lightning was grateful for it, because now they could be girls and not worry about someone intruding.

"She told me she knew, but that she wouldn't say anything," Lightning reassured her sister. "So we'll be fine, as long as we can keep up the ruse."

"This is harder than I thought," Rikku admitted. "Pretending to be a boy."

"We have to come clean, soon," Lightning admitted. "We can't keep this up. It's only going to get tougher to keep lying."

"I agree, but for right now, let's get some sleep."

Lightning nodded and turned to get in her bed, but a knock came at the door. She panicked, reaching for her cloak, and she saw the doorknob turning. 

All of her senses were heightened then. She tried to call out "Don't come in!" But her throat seemed to have froze up. 

Before anyone could say a word, Noctis stepped into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: promptosqueen
> 
> I post mainly Final Fantasy content but there is other stuff posted too. I love to write and take imagine requests. If you enjoy this story, leave me a comment :)


	4. Well...This Is Awkward.

Noctis was shocked. His eyes went wide and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're girls?!"

Rikku just stared. How could this have happened? She tried to find something to say, but

nothing came. She looked at Lightning, willing her to say something...anything.

"It was necessary for our safety, getting out of the castle," Lightning finally answered, slowly. "We had to sneak past the guards, and they would have noticed us right away if we were ourselves. When we stumbled onto your camp, we fully intended to tell you the truth but the disguise worked so well that we just kept it up."

Noctis set down the two blankets in his hands. "I had come in here to bring you two some extra blankets...wow...this is a revelation. Why were you running away?"

Rikku stayed silent. She felt if she didn't answer, he would just go away and not ask for an explanation.

"I've already found out the truth, you may as well come clean now." He sat on the edge of Lightning's bed and looked at the two of them, waiting for someone to talk.

"Don't you think we should tell all four of you at one time?" Rikku asked finally. "Would make more sense than telling the same story four times."

Noctis nodded. "Quite true. Okay, come on." He went back out to the Regalia and called all the guys together. They sat there, waiting expectantly for the girls to tell their story.

"We are princesses Rikku and Lightning Farron. Our father got overthrown and usurped about a year and a half ago. The guards decided that we weren't going to princesses anymore, we were going to be their playthings. They raped us and abused us and did whatever they felt they wanted to. If we fought back, it just got worse. Finally, I decided it was time to leave, so my sister and I disguised ourselves as boys and we left that Hell."

The boys were completely engrossed in their story. Rikku finally finished the story and she stood back, not wanting to meet any of their eyes. 

"I'm very sorry that happened to you," Noctis said sympathetically. "Had I known, I would have done everything in my power to put a stop to it."

"That must have really fucked you up," Gladio said. "In more ways than one."

"Emotionally and physically, for certain," Rikku answered him. "I can't even kiss anyone without feeling awkward. Even thinking about kissing is awkward." 

"There's nothing wrong with that," Prompto assured her. "You can always learn everything you need or want to. And you don't have to worry about impressing any of us. You can come as you are."

Noctis looked at Lightning. "As long as you two stick with us, you will be protected. Nothing will happen to you as long as I am alive."

It felt reassuring to hear that from someone, finally. Rikku gave a small smile. "Thank you, it is nice to hear that. Finally." 

The only one who hadn't said anything was Ignis. He was quiet, just watching. Finally, he looked up at them. "Noctis is correct. As long as there is breath in any of us, you two will be able to live out your life the way you wish...if you stick with us."

Rikku was relieved. Very relieved. That had turned out better than she had expected.

*******************  
-2 Weeks later-

"Stop, give me the camera, Prompto!" Rikku giggled. She reached for the camera, intending to delete the photograph. "You can't save that photo."

"Why not?" Prompto asked, holding the camera up out of her reach. "It was a gorgeous picture of you, I want to keep it on the camera." 

She blushed and then leaned against him as they sat in front of a small oasis, looking out over the clear water. 

"This is beautiful," she said. 

"Yeah, but you're prettier," Prompto told her, smiling as he turned his head to look at her.

She blushed, yet again, and just smiled up at him. He put an arm around her waist and leaned in a bit, as if going for the kiss. Rikku panicked halfway and turned her head at the last moment, causing his lips to fall onto her cheek instead. She was too ashamed to admit she did not know how to kiss. She wanted to tell him, but for some reason, the words wouldn't come.

After finding out she was a girl, Prompto had been trying to spend every spare second with Rikku. Of course, she didn't mind at all. He was cute and sweet and very funny, and also a gentleman. She adored him, and this was technically their third date. They had christened the oasis their "secret place", and swore to never show it to anyone else. Rikku knew that the kiss was coming, but the fact that remained was that she did not know how to do that particular deed, and she was too embarrassed to tell Prompto, for fear of disappointing him. 

Beyond that, Lightning had been spending a lot of time with Noctis. The two of them would go off together, fishing poles in hand, laughing together. They would come back with fish and big, bright smiles. Rikku wasn't sure if they had progressed to their first kiss yet, but Rikku just wasn't there yet. What she needed was someone to show her how. She could have easily asked Prompto, but fear of disappointing him was hanging in the air. And Rikku couldn't bear having someone she cared about being disappointed in her. She had to find a way to fix this. 

"Want to head back, or hang out here a bit longer?" Prompto still had his arm around her waist. She relaxed into his touch.

"We can stay here just a bit longer, if you want to," she said, snuggling against him. 

"I don't mind. As long as I'm with you, I'm perfectly fine."

*******************************************

Noctis reeled in another fish. This one was a lot larger than the ones they had previously caught. He turned to show it to Lightning. "Look at this!" He said, with a huge smile.

"Wow! That's amazing!" She was on her feet next to him, holding her pole over the water. She was gripping the pole tightly that her knuckles were white.

"You don't have to hold it that tightly, you know?" Noctis told her. "Remember, you can relax. You're with me." He rubbed her back gently.

"I know, I'm sorry Noctis. It's just a habit to be nervous."

"I understand, lovely. You don't have anything to worry about. I'm not going to push you or do anything to intentionally make you uncomfortable."

"I do still owe you that first kiss," she said with a nervous laugh.

"You don't owe me anything. You can kiss me whenever you're ready. I'm not going anywhere." He gave her a reassuring smile.

After Noctis finding out they were girls, Lightning had been very nervous around the boys. But Noctis and the others were respectful and didn't make the girls feel uncomfortable at all. Prompto and Rikku immediately took to one another, and began hanging out quite often. Lightning's only worry was that her sister tended to be more adventurous than she, so she figured it was just a matter of time before Rikku ended up sleeping with one of the guys, if not Prompto. No one was dating, nothing was official yet, but Lightning would have liked to be Noctis's girlfriend. He was so wonderfully sweet and would have made an amazing boyfriend.

Back at camp, Lightning was suddenly ushered to a private spot in the woods by Rikku. "What is going on?" Lightning questioned. 

"I need your advice."

"That is never good. When you tell me that, it always has something to do with sex. What are you planning?"

"This isn't anything sexual. I need someone to teach me to kiss, but I can't ask Prompto."

"Why not?" 

"Because I can't bear the thought of disappointing him. Telling him I don't know how to kiss would probably make him think I'm weird."

"I think you're reading too much into this. It's just a kiss, Rikku."

"But it's my first kiss that counts...I want it to be special. I want to ask someone to teach me how so I can impress Prompto."

"Okay, well Noctis is off limits."

"I figured that much, Lightning. Ya'll are all over each other already, trust me, I wasn't planning on having him teach me. I would ask Gladio, but he seems like the type of guy to not understand. Think I should ask Ignis?"

"You could. I don't see the harm in just a kiss."

Rikku nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Lightning. I'll let you know how everything goes."

"Do that, and be careful, Rikku. You know we can't control fate."


	5. Forbidden Fruit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!
> 
>  
> 
> In which an innocent request has unforeseen repercussions....

**EXPLICIT CONTENT TO FOLLOW. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.*****

 

 

 

 

Rikku was nervous, again. She was too nervous to tell Prompto about the kissing, and now she was nervous to ask Ignis for this favor. But she gathered her courage.

 

Lightning and Noctis were out fishing again, and Prompto and Gladio had taken the Regalia into town for some servicing and to get some much needed supplies, leaving Rikku and Ignis alone at camp, giving her the perfect opportunity. She took a deep breath and headed out into the camp. 

 

Ignis was seated near the fire, tending to it while looking through the book of recipes. Rikku skipped up to him happily. "Whatcha doin?" she asked cheerfully, taking a seat not too far from him.

"I am trying to decide what to make for dinner tonight," he said, showing her the book. "Any ideas on what you would like?"

"Honestly, everything you make is good!" Rikku answered with a laugh. "You can make anything you want as long as you cook it and not the other guys. I think the majority of 'cooking' that Noctis does is pressing buttons on a microwave."

Ignis chuckled at that comment. "You aren't wrong there," he said. "I prefer to do as much cooking as I can. I like to cook. We all have our hobbies. Noctis has his fishing, Prompto his pictures, and myself cooking."

"And what about Gladio?"

"I don't know what he loves besides Ramen noodles."

Rikku laughed again. "I have never seen someone so obsessed with those damn cups of noodles."

Ignis laughed with her and went back to looking in the book. He seemed content to just sit there and chill, looking through his book. Rikku felt herself getting nervous again, but she pushed back the nervousness and somehow, spat out the question.

"Hey Ignis, can I ask you for a favor?"

He turned his interest to her, now. Closing the book and setting it to the side, he turned a bit so that he was facing her. "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"This might sound kind of strange to you, but I was wondering if you could teach me something."

"Of course! I like to think of myself as a teacher already. What would you like to know?"

"Could you show me how to kiss?"

Ignis looked taken aback for a split second, and then his face softened. "Show you how? You've never been kissed?"

"No. When all of that stuff was happening in the castle, the men neglected to show me how to do that." She wasn't trying to sound bitter, but that was how her voice came out. 

He nodded. "I would be glad to, but are you sure you want me to be the one to teach you?"

"Yes. I thought about this for a while now, and it all came down to you saying yes. In my mind, I figured it was just a kiss, and no harm came from just a kiss, right?" She said, making her voice more cheerful now.

"Of course. I would be honored to show you how to kiss, then." He gave her a small smile before clearing his throat a bit awkwardly.

Rikku nodded, facing him. She wasn't sure what to do except lean forward a bit, so she did that.

Their lips touched, softly at first. It was a small, feathery kiss. He put his hand on her jaw, and their lips began to move in sync with each others. His lips were quite soft, and Rikku had never experienced anything quite like this. She moved a bit closer. 

Ignis pulled back after a few seconds. "For never having kissed anyone, that was quite exquisite." He looked a little flushed, as if he had been blushing.

She smiled in response, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him back to meet her lips again. Her hands snaked up into his hair, her fingers tangling into it. Ignis, seeing how responsive she was, put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were closer together. The kiss deepened a bit, and a little bit of tongue action began. Rikku couldn't help but let out a soft moan, which of course made him keep doing that. Something inside of her wanted to stop, but something deeper down wanted to keep going. She listened to her body and responded accordingly, pulling slightly on his hair, which prompted him to pick her up and carry her into one of the tents. He laid her down and now his kisses were falling on her neck, jawline, and under her ear. 

Soft moans were escaping her as her hands slipped from his hair to the buttons on his shirt. There wasn't even an ounce of doubt that she wanted this. It was happening, right here, right now. 

The top four buttons were unbuttoned, and Rikku was able to run her hands down his chest, feeling the muscle beneath. He was quite toned. Rikku was surprised she hadn't noticed earlier, but then again, she hadn't really taken the time to check him out like she had the others (she had checked Noctis out for her sister's benefit). She continued working on the rest of the buttons, and slid his shirt completely off.

Ignis pulled back for a split second to remove Rikku's top, exposing her breasts. She blushed deeply, resisting the urge to cover her chest. She was going to say something, but she didn't have a chance, because next thing she knew, his lips were on her breasts, covering them with soft kisses. It was a sensation she hadn't felt before, and she moaned once more, biting her lip. She jumped slightly when he kissed her nipple. 

He was teaching her things she had never experienced before, things that she didn't want to end. He kissed lower, under her breasts and down her stomach. 

"W-what are you doing?" She asked him. "My lips are up here."

Ignis gave her a rather sexy smirk. "They're down here, too," he said before chuckling. He removed her shorts carefully, and kissed right around the seam of her panties. 

"Fuck," she said in one breath. "But I don't know what you plan to do down there. You might want to come back up here and kiss me."

"Trust me, baby girl, I know what I am doing," he told her, removing her panties now, sliding them down her legs. He left a couple soft kisses on her thigh, and then her inner thigh...

The moment he kissed her 'there', Rikku gasped and then let out another moan, except this one was a bit louder than the others. One hand held onto the pillow behind her head, the other went back into his hair. "Fuck, oh wow..." She looked down at him, only to meet his eyes, and the look in his eyes was enough to send her over the edge.

He kept working her down there before she felt a slight stinging sensation and then overwhelming pleasure. Was that...? Oh, God...she thought, realizing now what he was doing, that he had two fingers inside her at that moment. That and the combined pleasure of his mouth on her most sensitive spot was causing unexplainable feelings that were building up in her core, threatening to explode any moment.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she said, desperately trying to hang on, to keep the ecstasy lasting. He was moving his hand faster, and she finally couldn't take it anymore, she came at that moment, and it was the most amazing thing she had felt.

He was now kissing his way back up her body, chuckling at her reaction. Their lips collided again with ardent fervor; she wrapped her legs around his waist and helped him unbutton his jeans. He moved his lips back to her neck again before slowly sliding inside her, causing her to moan again. "Oh shit...wow..." she said, clutching at him. 

"You okay?" he asked her.

"I'm absolutely amazing, just don't stop what you're doing," she said, her voice tight since it was kind of hard to focus on anything but what was being done to her. 

The pleasure was immense. Rikku was making the majority of the noises, but occasionally a moan would escape from Ignis, which Rikku loved hearing. "Do that again," she said, clawing his shoulders while leaning up to bite his earlobe.

"Fuck," he said, and started to move a bit faster, their hips colliding against each other now. Rikku bit at his shoulder, and then let out a stream of moans, consisting of curse words, his name, and other nonsense. Hearing her moan his name began his thrusts, and he could feel himself becoming closer to his release.

"I'm gonna come again if you aren't careful," she moaned out, clawing at his shoulders again. 

"That is the goal, baby girl..." He moaned again, and then buried his face in her neck as his moans grew louder, completely sending her to a whole nother mountain high as she came simultaneously with him. 

He laid next to her, and Rikku looked over at him, and the two of them began to laugh. "All I asked for was a kiss, damn it, Ignis!" She joked. 

"Well, I can't say I regret the way things turned out," he told her with a sly smile.

"I don't regret it either," she told him honestly.

"I'm glad I could help you. Anytime you need or want to have sex, I will be here for you." He sat up and reached for his shirt, putting it on but not buttoning it up.

She nodded. "Good to know. I'll keep that in mind," she said as she put her clothes on. "But really, thank you for everything. You taught me so many things I didn't know."

"There's a lot more I could teach you," he told her. "If you ever decide you're up for it."

He buttoned up his shirt and they exited the tent, sitting next to each other as they tried to settle on something to cook from the book. 

Noctis and Lightning came back from their fishing date, and Noctis slapped the fish down on the table. "Wow, have ya'll literally been looking at that boring book all day?" he said. "Get a life."

Rikku couldn't help but giggle. She looked over at Lightning and gave her a knowing smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr: Promptosqueen

**Author's Note:**

> So this is loosely based on a roleplay. I love these pairings and am obsessed with Final Fantasy! I take writing requests on my tumblr: queenunderthemountain96  
> And  
> Otps.fandoms.shipping


End file.
